


Harry and the Beanstalk.

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold, rainy night, Ginny tells her children a story before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and the Beanstalk.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went to see Into the Woods the other day. This is the result! Enjoy!

“Mummy, will you tell us a story? One like the movie Auntie Hermione took us to see,” asked seven year old Al.

They glanced expectantly at their mother as they sat in the lounge. She had just told them it was time to go to bed.

Ginny Potter looked at her children, then at the window. It was raining hard outside, and not for the first time, she hoped her husband Harry was okay. He'd owled to say he'd been caught up on a case, and didn't know how long he'd be.

“You know Daddy makes up better stories than me,” said Ginny to her children.

“Daddy's at work. You're here,” sighed Al, making Ginny feel like they were settling for second best. She guessed they were right. Harry was a wonderful storyteller.

The thunder roared and the rain came down. “Okay. Everyone up to Mummy and Daddy's bed. I'm going to tell you a wonderful story,” said Ginny.

“And there'll be giants in it?” asked Al, hopefully.

“Yes Al,” said Ginny, waving her wand to tidy the room.

“And a sword fight?” asked James, eight years old.

“Yes James, said Ginny, fluffing the pillows on the couch. 

She doused the lights, but kept the floo open for Harry.

“And princesses dancing in pretty dresses,” said five year old Lily.

“Yes Lil,” sighed Ginny, as she followed her daughter up the stairs.

With cheers, they raced up the stairs. At Ginny's reminder, they all brushed their teeth, then climbed into the big bed. Their eager eyes watched their mother as she sat at the end, facing them.

Ginny took a breath, trying to find the words to start.

“Once upon a time, Mummy,” giggled Lily.

“Thanks you, love. Yes. Once upon a time, in a village in Little Whingeing, lived an old lady and two boys. One was her son, and one was her nephew. Her son used to bully and beat the nephew, and the old lady did nothing to stop him.”

“That's so mean, Mummy,” said Lily.

“Ssh, Lil,” admonished James.

Ginny continued. “One day, the mean boy went to the nearest market in Surrey. He met two red head wizards. They pranked him, and he called them freaks. He stole their lollies and gobbled them all up. Then, do you know what happened?”

“What?” asked Al, hushed.

“He grew a pig's tail on his bottom. The wizards laughed and laughed. The boy went running home to his mother, but she didn't recognise him. 

“You boy,” she cried to her nephew. “We have no money and no food. Take this pig to market, and sell him. Don't accept anything less than five pounds, understand?”

“The nephew agreed. He knew it was his cousin, but he was mean to him all the time, so he was glad to take him and sell him. He happily tied a rope around his neck, and wandered off down the street.”

“He was nearly at the market, when someone stopped him. “

That's a mighty fine pig you've got there. Is he for sale?”

The nephew nodded. “I'll give you five beans for him.”

“My aunt told me I should ask for five pounds, not beans.”

“Aah, my good friend, these are not ordinary beans, they are-”

“Magic beans!” shouted James.

Ginny nodded. “Yes. The nephew's feet were tiring, for it was a long walk to the village. So he agreed, and handed the rope to the stranger. In turn, he received five magic beans.”

“He returned to his aunt's house, and she was furious. She boxed him around the ears. 

“Beans? What good are beans?” Sse cried. 

“But these are magic beans, aunty,” cried the nephew.

“ Magic!” The aunt looked horrified. “There is no such thing as magic. Now, go to your cupboard, there'll be no supper for you tonight.” And with that, she threw the beans out the window.”

“It's getting good now,” said James, sitting up..

“The nephew woke in the morning, and went out to begin his chores. Imagine his amazement when he saw a giant beanstalk. Without a second thought he began to climb the beanstalk. It was a long way up. He had to stop several times. After such a long time, he finally made it to the top. He was so high up, he was nearly in the clouds.”

“He might see Nana and Grandpa Potter, and Uncle Fred,” said Lily. Ginny smiled sadly at her.

“He took a step, and then another. Once he realised he wasn't going to fall, he walked quickly, and came to a huge door. He knocked, but because he was so small, he knew nobody would hear. He found a gap somewhere, and went inside. Everything was huge. The nephew heard a noise, and went to investigate.”

“What did he find, Mum?” asked Al.

“A princess?” asked Lily, hopefully.

“There was a giant, sound asleep in the hugest bed he'd ever seen. Then he heard something else.”

“Did he fart?” asked James. Ginny threw her son a dirty look while the two boys giggled.

“He found a golden harp. The nephew had never seen anything so lovely. It was playing the most beautiful music. The nephew knew, if he could take the harp, he could sell it and get lots of money for it and his aunt would be happy with him. They would be able to buy lots of food, and he'd never be hungry again.”

“He should come to the Burrow. Nana always cooks lots,” said Al.

“The nephew grabbed the harp and ran. It was very heavy, so it slowed him down. As he ran away, he realised he was being chased. A huge dog was after him. The he heard the words.”

Ginny took a deep breath. “Fee Fi Fo Fum, I smell the blood of an English man. Stop, thief!”

“The nephew kept running. He made it back to the beanstalk, and threw the harp down, down, down. He himself half climbed, half slid down to the ground.”

“Did the giant come after him, Mummy?” asked Lily, leaning closer to James.

“No. The nephew slid all the way to the ground, and went to pick up the harp. Sitting on it, was a cat. 

“Is this harp yours?” she asked the nephew. 

“No,” replied the nephew. Wait, I'm talking to a cat!

“ Do you really think you should take things that don't belong to you?”

No, but I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten in days. My aunt is angry at me and locks me in the cupboard under the stairs. She didn't believe me when I told her these were magic beans, she said there was no such thing as magic,” yelled the nephew.”

“No such thing as magic? My word, she must be a Muggle. And what is your name, young man. 

“I'm Harry.”

“Just like Daddy,” smiled Lily.

“Very well Harry. If you think you have earned it, take it and sell it for food. But beware. There are strange people on the road to the marketplace. Be careful who you sell it to. I'll be interested to see the outcome of this.” The cat wandered off. 

“Strange people? 'There's nothing stranger than a talking cat', thought Harry.”

“I wonder if Aunt Minerva knows that cat,” pondered James, thoughtfully.

“So Harry picks up the harp, and runs as fast as he can to the market place. When he gets there, he meets a strange old man. His hair is silvery blonde. His hands are all gnarled and dirty. He stares at the harp in wonder. “Is that...?” he asks in disbelief. 

“Yes, I climbed up a beanstalk, and found it.”

“I'll give you five pounds for it.”

“I'll give you twenty pounds for it,” said another voice. Harry turned to see another man come closer, and he stroked the harp.”

“I'll give you thirty pounds.”

“Forty.”

“Fifty pounds!”

The man with the silver blonde hair smiles nastily. “Very well Borgin, it is yours. Let's hope it's owner doesn't come looking for it.” He walked away.”

“He doesn't sound very nice,” said Al, screwing up his nose.

“The man named Borgin handed over fifty pounds to Harry. He had never seen so much money in all his life. He tucked some in each sock, and some in his cap. He turned to run home, to show his aunt what he had done.”

“She would now be happy with Harry, right Mummy?” asked Lily.

“You'd think so, love. Anyway, Harry decided to cut across the woods. He thought it would be quicker. He came to a tall tower, and there was a lovely young lady high up in the tower. She was brushing her long, long hair. 

“Hello,” he called. “Are you okay?”

“ Yes, thank you. From this high up I have a lovely view of the Crumple Horned Snorkaks. Seeing them fly is an amazing thing. People don't realise they have wings, you know.”

“Sounds like Auntie Luna,” laughed James.

“Hush Jamie, it's Rapunzel. Go on, Mummy,” encouraged Lily.

“Harry bid Rapunzel farewell and continued on his way. He also came across a little girl, wearing a bright red cape. She was on her way to Granny's house, and she didn't have time to stop and chat. She waved happily as she skipped along.”

“He's having a wonderful adventure,” sighed Al, happily.

“Harry was nearly home now. He just had one more hill to climb, and he'd be able to see his house. But when he got to the top of the hill, there waiting for him, was the Prince. Prince Ron of Devon.”

“About time,” grumbled Lily.

“Have you seen a fair maiden cross your path? I've been searching for one all day. I only have this to go by. She dropped it, you see. I wonder if she has climbed your beanstalk? “

He showed Harry a copy of an old book. 'Hogwarts, a history', read Harry.”

“Auntie Hermione has that book,” squealed Lily with delight.

“You must climb the beanstalk and see if she is there,” demanded the Prince. 

“No, I must get home to my aunt,” said Harry. 

“You dare defy the Prince?” asked the Prince.

“I must return home, Sire,” apologised Harry. 

“No, you will duel me, peasant.”

“Now you're talking,” said James, rubbing his hands together with delight.

“Here, said the Prince, handing Harry what looked like a stick. Now, we duel.”

“It was a wand, wasn't it Mum?” asked James.

“Yes, love. Now, Harry didn't know how to use a wand. The Prince shot out spell after spell. Harry held his wand up as if in protection. And somehow it did protect him. He listened to the strange words the Prince called out, and repeated them. One of them found its target, and the Prince fell to the ground, stunned.”

“Yay, Daddy. I mean, Harry,” called Al.

Ginny continued. “The Prince was a man of his word. “You have fought and defeated me. Well done sir. I offer you an invitation to join my Royal Guard.”

Thank you, your Highness,” bowed Harry, overjoyed at the thought of leaving his aunt's horrible house.”

“However, if you do an act of bravery, and go back up the beanstalk, I'll give you a priceless gift. But beware of the giant. He could kill us all.”

'What could the gift be', pondered Harry. Still, he'd like to help the Prince. “Very well, Your Highness. I will go up the beanstalk and look for your maiden.”

He bowed to the Prince, and ran home.”

“Did he give the mean old aunt the money?” asked James.

“Harry gave his aunt half the money. She was very happy. Harry told her he was going back up the beanstalk to help the prince. His aunt imagined more riches to come.” 

“No, I'm just helping him,” said Harry.

His aunt called him a fool and kicked him out of her house. Harry didn't care, he never wanted to see her again.”

“He climbed the beanstalk. Again, it took a very long time. He got to the top and tentatively looked around. There was no sign of the huge dog and none of the giant. He walked around, looking for the maiden. There was no sign of her on the grounds. Harry knew he would have to go inside the giant's house again.”

“Oh no,” said Lily, huddling under the covers, her eyes and forehead all Ginny could see.

“Harry bravely crept in. He was trying to be so quiet. He didn't know that he was being watched.”

The three little Potter's shivered.

“Harry crept in to where he'd taken the harp. There was now a golden cello, playing beautiful music. Beside it lay the huge dog. It's collar read 'Fang'. Harry shivered as he imagined how he'd gotten that name. Harry heard a fluttering coming from the room behind Fang. He carefully tip toed around the huge dog, being so very careful not to wake him.”

“Eek!” squeaked Lily, closing her eyes.

“Harry slowly made it to the door. He opened it, and went in. He shut the door and turned around. He gasped. There, flying around the room, were the rarest creatures in all the land. There were about twenty of them, and the biggest one sat on a nest. Harry could make out four of five eggs.”

“What were they, Mum?” asked Al, his eyes wide open.

“Snowy Owls. The rarest breed, ever. Oh, they're magnificent. “How much could I get for one or two of these?” wondered Harry.”

Lily sat up, her mouth open. “He wouldn't take the baby owls from their mother, would he Mummy?”

Ginny looked at her children. They were hanging on her every word. “Harry thought about it for a minute. Then he heard the saddest sound. It was the Mummy Owl.

Harry looked her in the eye, and he knew he couldn't take her baby owls away from her. “Your babies are beautiful, Mother Owl. I shall go and leave you in peace. I shall never harm you or your own, on my word.”

“I knew he wouldn't do it,” sighed Lily happily.

“Did not,” argued James. 

“Did too,” said Lily.

“Anyway,” said Ginny, trying to break it up before the arguing got out of hand. “Harry bowed and left the owl family. He made his way past Fang and left the room where the cello was. He had a quick look around, but couldn't see the maiden. He decided it was time to leave. And when he got back down, he was going to chop down the beanstalk.”

“Harry started climbing down the beanstalk. It was shaking violently. He looked up, and saw the giant's face staring down at him. To Harry's horror, the giant started to climb down too.”

“Cool. Chased by a giant,” nodded James in satisfaction.

“Harry was really quite scared, so he slid the rest of the way down the beanstalk. When he got to the ground, he raced to his home and grabbed the axe. He ran back, and started chopping it down.

“Fee Fi Fo Fum aaaaahhhhhh,” cried the giant.

“What happened?” asked Al.

“I fell down the beanstalk and landed on my bum,” said the giant. He shook his head and looked around. He spotted Harry with the axe, and frowned.

“Did you take my golden harp?”

Harry gulped and nodded.

“Did you cut down this beanstalk?”

Harry slid the axe behind his back, but nodded again.

“Did you take one of my Snowy owls?”

“No, I never. And I promised Mother Owl I would never do her or any of her family harm. They are so beautiful,” said Harry, sincerely.

The giant sat there looking at Harry. “What is your name, boy?”

“I'm Harry, sir.”

“Harry, how did the beanstalk come to grow next to your house?” asked the giant.

“I traded my pig of a cousin for beans. Magic beans. My aunt doesn't believe in magic, so she threw them out of the window. Next morning, the beanstalk was there.”

“I see,” said the giant, getting to his feet. “Well now, Harry, there's something I have to tell you.”

“What's that?” asked Harry.

“Yer a wizard, Harry. Only magic folk would be able to climb my beanstalk, and gain access to my home. You've proven yourself to be noble, by not taking my precious owls. They are the last of their kind, and I have made them a safe home.”

Suddenly there was a shout. “Attack! Kill the giant, before he kills us all.”

“Oh dear,” said the giant. “ I was hoping it wouldn't come to this.” He pulled out a pink umbrella.

Harry watched in dismay as several of the Royal Guard and lots of villagers appeared, ready to attack. 

“No,” he cried. “This giant is my friend. It was I that stole from him, for I was hungry. Then I went back up the beanstalk at the pleading of the Prince. I trespassed twice on this giant's home. For that I apologise, Giant.”

“Half giant, actually. And you can call me Hagrid,” said Hagrid.

“Just like our Hagrid,” said Al, happily.

“The Prince came forward. “Our apologies, Hagrid the half giant. We wish you no harm, and we wish you do no harm to us. Is there a way we may live in harmony?”

“Well now, I like looking after all sorts of creatures,” said Hagrid, thoughtfully. 

“Done,” said the Prince. “You shall be be in charge of the care of all the Magical Creatures in our land. You will have a cottage of your own on the grounds of the castle.”

“What about Fang? And me owls,” said Hagrid, worriedly.

“Look!” cried a local village boy. “Snowy owls, and they're beautiful. I wish I had a camera.”

“Hush Colin,” said his father.

From the clouds, all the Snowy owls flew around, in search of Hagrid. He held out his arms, and they all perched on them. Except one. She flew to Harry, and nipped his ear as she sat on his shoulder.

“Looks like you have a new friend. She is yours to keep,” smiled Hagrid to Harry. 

“Two new friends, “ corrected Harry, smiling back at Hagrid. He stroked the little white owl, and she hooted.

The Prince stepped forward., a lovely young maiden on his arm. “Harry of Surrey, you have earned your reward.”

Harry bowed. “I see you found your maiden, Your Highness.”

Prince Ron smiled at his maiden. “Yes, I forgot to check the palace library. Come, we must have a feast, to welcome Harry of Surrey into the Royal Guard, and Hagrid, the half-giant. A feast for the whole town,” he cried.

“And so the whole town of Devon celebrated,” said Ginny.

“But where is the Princess, and dancing at the ball, and everything?” asked Lily, in dismay.

“Prince Ron allowed Harry to ride on his Royal broomstick back to the castle. On the way he confided his reward to Harry. Upon arrival at the castle, Harry was taken away to be bathed and shaved, in readiness for the celebrations that night.”

“All the villagers were there. As they clamoured into the castle, the Prince stood at the head of the stairs.”

“Welcome. Tonight we celebrate. For as his reward for his bravery and nobleness, Harry of Surrey has been granted the hand of my sister. Tonight is their wedding, to which you are all invited. After, there will be eating and drinking.”

“And dancing?” demanded Lily.

“And of, course, there will be dancing. The first dance belongs to the Bride and Groom. After that, you may join them. And now, here is our handsome groom.”

The ladies all sighed as Harry of Surrey came down the stairs. He greeted the Prince, soon to be his brother-in-law. He bowed to the villagers. Many of the young ladies sighed, for now that he was clean, he was very handsome.”

“Just like Daddy,” smiled Lily.

“Then the bride came down to meet her groom. She was dressed in a sparkly white dress-”

“Did it get all big when she twirled?” asked Lily, yawning. “I like it when mine do that.”

“-that got all big when she twirled,” smiled Ginny at Lily. “She had a veil covering her face, and a tiara on her head, for she was a real life Princess. She stood next to Harry, and he took her hand.”

“Bet she was ugly under the veil,” sneered James.

“The Princess and Harry made their vows. Finally it was time to kiss. Harry lifted her veil. He was stunned. She had long red hair and freckles all over her face. He kissed her softly, and all the village cheered. They celebrated all night by dancing, and there was some wonderful fireworks provided by the same two red haired wizards who had turned Harry's cousin into a pig.”

“The Princess and Harry were very happy together. They had three children, and lived a long and happy life. The End.”

Ginny looked to her children. Al dozed off a while ago, but Lily had hung on for her happy ending. James was sleepy, and lay next to his sister. “Pretty good story, Mum. Night.” And he was asleep.

Ginny left a small light on, but quietly said “Nox.” She left her children, and was going to go down and wait for Harry.

As she left the room and turned, heading for the stairs, she nearly tripped over something. “Lumos,” she called.

“Gin, it's me,” said a voice.

“Harry?” asked Ginny, now that the light was on she could see it was him. “What are you doing down there?”

Harry had been sitting outside their bedroom.

“I came to find my family, and I got all caught up in your story. That was brilliant, love,” he said, standing up.

Ginny hugged him. “I'm glad you're home. It's so cold out tonight. Cup of tea? Mission go well?”

“Uh-huh. Yes to the tea, please.”

They went downstairs, and Ginny poured the tea. Harry had taken his coat off, and went to hand it in the cupboard.

“Ron, a prince? Really?” he asked her suddenly.

Ginny giggled. “You did defeat him in battle, love,” she reminded him.

“I liked what you did with Hagrid, and the owls,” he said.

“I think I loved hearing the kids comments,” said Ginny, softly.

“And he got the princess in the end. I liked that bit, too,” smirked Harry. “In fact, why don't we go upstairs, and you can tell it to me all over again. We can even act out certain parts.”

“Which parts?” asked Ginny, laughing.

“The wedding night,” leered Harry, grabbing her hand.

“Um, Harry. Our children are all in our bed, sound asleep.”

“Bugger,” said Harry. “I dare not move them. You know what happened last time we tried using magic. James woke up half way to his room and screamed, which woke the other two.”

“Bruises and crying at eleven at night isn't good. We could always sleep in the boys room.”

“In the bunk beds?” asked Harry.

“I get to be on top,” said Ginny, running off.

Harry grinned. “Exactly how I pictured the night ending.”

“On the top bunk, Harry,” laughed Ginny.

“Bugger it, we'll camp down here in front of the fire. Come here, Princess Ginevra of Devon.”

“As you wish, Harry of Surrey,” curtseyed Ginny.

They snuggled in front of the fire. “Just so you know, you're back on story telling duty tomorrow night,” she said.

“Anything you say, my princess,” said Harry, rolling her under him.

“Good. Lily mentioned something about a girl named Barbie? Do you...”

Harry groaned.


End file.
